


Gizmo's HSRen Discord Secret Santa Gifts

by ScrapyardGizmo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendly competition, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, pale date, wlw and mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardGizmo/pseuds/ScrapyardGizmo
Summary: We at it again bois, this time with 2 gifts for my wonderful boyfwiend who has asked for meowrails and Equius and Vriska wlw/mlm solidarity.Enjoy!
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Vriska Serket & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your moirail is a feral catgirl, a good pale date usually means running through the jungle and hunting down target dummies as exercise.

Sticks and leaves crunched under Equius's boots, stomping through the forest as he looked around. Above him, Nepeta darted artfully from branch to branch, only her shadow occasionally blocking out the moonlight cascading through the treetops serving any indication she was here.

If Equius was keeping count correctly, and he knew he was since he worked with numbers too often not to be, they were both tied at three points. It was a night where Equius had actually managed to come over to Nepeta's hive and as a date idea, Nepeta had suggested they had try to see who could destroy more targets.

"It's good exercise, and helps to keep my apex purredator skills and instincts razor sharp!" She had told him, a quick _shink shink_ being heard as she unsheathed and retracted her claws in tandem with the "razor sharp!" Naturally, Equius agreed. Not only was it good bonding with his moirail, it would be a perfect show of **STRENGTH** between the two.

Speaking of, Equius put on a quick burst of speed, yelling as he charged forward and pummeled one dummy into dust before rearing on another with a **STRONG** punch, sending it flying through the forest. 5-3. Still, Nepeta knew these woods like the back of her hand, and had set up the dummies in the first place. He was mostly following her and only breaking off when he spotted one on his own. It was easy to tell who had gotten which dummy, with Nepeta's scores always being marked with gashes and lacerations that cut through the whole dummy while Equius's were always almost completely vaporized by the complete and utter power within his punches.

Just as he was about to score another point and completely undo another target, Nepeta practically _teleported_ down to it, ripping it into nothing but debris in a matter of milliseconds.

5-4.

"Keep up, Equihiss!" She taunted before parkouring up a tree and jumping through to find the next poor bundle of wood and straw. Equius smiled at her antics before following once more, sprinting through the forest like a hoofbeast through a meadow, free and untamed. He imagined his stomps as gallant hooves colliding with the earth, the power of a heard running through his bones and muscle. He was sweating up a monsoon but didn't care one bit, the glorious and majestic thoughts of wonderous-  
  
"5-5, just two left!" Nepeta's announcement broke him from his reverie as he resumed his unmatched speed, looking around almost desperately for the last targets, hoping not to be undone. The two arrived in a clearing where two dummies were set up opposite to each other, hanging from different trees. The two trolls stood in the middle of the stony straw staredown, before sharing a look between the two.

Flashes of challenging grins appeared on both their expression plateaus before they both rushed towards a dummy, Nepeta easily scaling her tree to eviscerate the dummy while Equius made a **STRONG** leap to reach his, pulling it off and doing a mid-air Troll Batista Bomb, cratering the earth as he landed.

6-6.

Collapsing onto the forest floor, he heard the olive girl walk up to and collapse right there with him. They both lie there, with the only sound around them being the chirps and fluttering of birds mixed in with their heavy breathing. Eventually, Nepeta sat up and uncaptchalouged several fresh towels, tossing them unceremoniously at her moirail.

"Welp. Looks like we tied, hehehe." She said as she stretched while Equius dried himself off. "Gosh, now I'm starving. I got some spare moobeast back at the cave, if Pounce didn't get to it first."

"That sounds wonderful right about now. I am truly grateful we were blessed with time to spend like this." He replies, as he stands, captchalouging the used towels and papping his moirail. "Truth be told, recent projects had gotten me worked up, and this was a more...productive way to help relieve my anger."

"Well, I'm very glad we got that out of your system. Now," Before Equius could even react, she leaped upon his shoulders and pointed towards the exit of the forest. "Onward, loyal steed! Hive sweet hive awaits!"

"...you really are the perfect diamond, you know that right?"


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Mentions of abuse and transphobia)  
> For Equius and Vriska, life is hard. It's hard and no one understands except for them.
> 
> But that doesn't mean it won't get easier.

The first time Equius and Vriska meet, it's not when anybody calls them by those names. It's also when Vriska's mom is screaming like a banshee for her to come back inside, so it's not really a good time for anybody. Equius hears a commotion in his backyard and goes to investigate, where he finds that there's someone in there, hiding in the plastic playground, arms wrapped around her tiny form that's shaking like a leaf. Soon after, yelling can be heard, albeit muffled through the window. Equius sees the stranger startle and retreat further into the backyard. 

Currently, his father and brother are out shopping while uncle Aurthor watches over the house and Equius, though he's currently asleep on the couch. The young lad takes a break from what he's working on, scooting his chair away from the workbench in his room and heads downstairs to go and comfort the newcomer.

When he opens the door, he regrets it pretty much immediately. The screaming is only louder and clearer from here, vulgar and rude. Young as he is, he's absolutely sure no guardian or parent figure should ever say things like that to their children, yet here this lady was, saying all of them. No, _screaming_ all of them at the top of her lungs as though she wanted the whole neighborhood to hear her. Equius puts his hands over his ears and steps outside completely, padding over to the scared figure hiding behind the slide.

She obviously startles when she sees him, but he raises his hands in a placating manner, trying to show her he's not a threat.

They both try to speak several times but Vriska's mother continues to scream horrific things that makes their skins crawl until _finally,_ they hear a door slam and her voice stop. After a while, Vriska goes to say something, but only manages to immediately break down into tears.

That's where their friendship starts. With Equius calming down Vriska in his backyard, even though the two of them didn't even knew the other existed.

Years go by. They both start to call themselves Equius and Vriska respectively. The Zahhaks are accepting while Vriska's mother...really isn't. At all. More times than he can count, he's woken up to Vriska climbing into his room and either sobbing and screaming into a pillow or rocking back and forth in a corner, face painted with a horrified yet tired look, violently beating herself over the head with her hands. Time continues to go by. Equius builds himself up like a fucking tank, which is only helped along by going on T, he even gets himself a boyfriend (and their relationship goes way better than anything his brother and that idiot ex of his could ever manage).

Vriska also grows. She runs away from her home at the ripe age of 14, gets herself a girlfriend, gets caught up in a lot of drama which ended up with one friend blinded, another permanently bound to a wheelchair, another who is now horrifically traumatized, and one who's fucking dead.

You know. Normal girl stuff.

Equius...stays out of it. He and his boyfriend break up, though it's on mutual and respectable terms. He had found someone else, there wasn't much else for Equius in the relationship, but they were still friends. He starts his own mechanic shop and works on a side project making robots. He even has a partner for it, dude named Dirk.

He's even kept in touch with Vriska, when most others have left her alone. That's what he always found funny about their friendship. No matter what happened in their own friend group, the two of them just sorta...gravitated back to each other. They never saw each other as potential dating partners, god no. Just. Pals.

In a very strange sense of the word 'pal,' but hey. Better than whatever the fuck was going on between Vriska and the rest of the friend group.

Which is why he isn't entirely surprised when he hear's Nepeta's surprised call of "Vriskers?!"

He pauses on the car he's working on and brings himself over to the garage entrance, where Nepeta is staring in slight awe at Vriska just leaning on the entrance.

"Hey there kitty, and hey there, ya big muscle mountain! Man of the hour, just who I wanted to see." She says with all the bravado and sly confidence that's the norm of Vriska Fucking Serket as she walks up and slugs him on the arm with her prosthetic.

"Greetings Vriska. Might I ask how you got in through here and not the entrance, like most civilized human beings?" He asks while his co-worker simply shrugs and goes back to working on whatever she was focused on.

"Lock-picked the gate."

"Of course. There something you need?" Equius inquires while Vriska walks about the place like it's her own home, only taking enough care to just barely miss kicking over some random toolbox.

"Yeah. You got a private office or something?" He nods and waves her over to his office. It isn't private, because why would he need one in a mechanic shop, but lets her in anyways. She gravitates over to the punching bag hung up near the corner and delivers quick jabs with her form mostly on point, but lacking in finer details. Evidence of someone who often found herself in more trouble than it's worth. Same reason she's got a glass eye and metal arm now. Equius walks up behind it to keep it steady as she lays into it.

"I don't think I've ever told you the location of this place. Have I?"

"Nah. You just- _hup, ha!-_ mentioned working in an autoshop and decided to search anything with the name 'Zahhak' or some horse related stuff. _Hah!_ " She punctuates the sentence with a strong right hook. "You know, 'cuz I'm smart like that. I know you, Equius, _hiyah!_ I'm basically inside your head, could mind control you right now! _WA-BAM!"_

To anyone else, the way she begins to speak faster and more aggressively would make sense for how much effort she's putting into knocking the stuffing out of the bag. But Equius likes to think he has a little insight into how her mind works, and he knows just how pissed she is and is desperately trying to hide it, lest she break down once more.

"But I won't, because I'm nice like that. An asshole wouldn't mind control her friends, she wouldn't hurt them, and she definitely wouldn't leave them over stupid petty shit!" She's more or less flailing at it now, having failed to keep herself calm and composed. She continues like this, indirectly stating the problem by focusing it on everybody else while she begins to throw herself at it until she ends up as a sobbing, screaming mess on the floor, weakly striking the ground. At some point, Nepeta came in because of the noise, horrified at the sight. Equius simply sighs as he walks over to the mini-fridge and grabs a bottle of cool water while his co-worker helps Vriska into a chair, lightly patting her back and petting her arm, doing her best to comfort the distraught gal.

She meekly takes the bottle, a sight that's so alien and strange to the mechanic. Vriska never did 'meek,' even in her lowest points. It was all maximum bombast and dramatic flair, never meek and withdrawn like she was now. When she speaks, her voice is hollow and so, so far gone.

"I didn't...I didn't want things to spiral out of control like they did...I didn't want Terezi to get hurt like she did, I didn't want Aradia to... _to..._ " She speaks as though she were confessing her sins before a priest. Equius has heard it a hundred times before, but every single time feels more heartbroken and drowned in sorrow than the last. So he does what he's done everytime.

Picks her up in a hug and shushes her until she's either breathing wetly and heavily, or muttering nearly inaudible 'sorry's.

"Nepeta, may you please flip the sign on the door to 'closed'? I have a feeling I'll be here for a while." Nepeta nods with understanding and goes to do just that as Vriska slinks from his arms and sits on the floor, taking weak sips at the water. "...you tried to call her again, didn't you?"

She did, obviously. From her account, the conversation was completely one-sided. He feels as though it's justified but decides not to say anything while she just talks and talks and talks. Equius only chimes in with an occasional sarcastic remark here and there to lift her spirits up and make her chuckle a bit. By the time Vriska is back to her normal self, she and him have discussed everything under the sun, with the conversation naturally gravitating back to relationships. As she goes to stand up and leave, she hugs Equius closely, even as the cold metal of the prosthetic bites into his skin.

"...Thanks. I haven't said that enough, but. Thanks. Really."

"There's no need, but I do appreciate it. You know I'm always here for you." She can only smile sheepishly and nod, heading out through the front. "And Vriska?"

She turns back.

"Try standing outside June's window with a boombox and blaring some cheesy song." She laughs and gives him a thumbs up before heading off.

Being Equius or Vriska was hard. But they had each other, so at least it got easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame felix for getting me so invested in the friendship of these two.


End file.
